


A Tale Dark and Gory

by deletedawesomeness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Crucifixion, Dark Comedy, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Deceit | Janus Sanders Angst, Deceit | Janus Sanders Needs a Hug, Evil Plans, Forced Relationship, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Heavy Angst, Insanity, Knifeplay, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Mass Death, Mental Instability, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Multi, Mystery, Prayer, Serial Killers, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Talking To Dead People, Teeth, Torture, Trauma, based on Killing Stalking, dead bodies, hit list, holes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletedawesomeness/pseuds/deletedawesomeness
Summary: Patton always saw the best in people. Virgil said it would cause his death. He was right.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Patton always saw the best in people. So when a stranger showed up at his cafe, asking to have a word with him, Patton followed the man. He led Patton into a dark alleyway, insisting that privacy was a necessity.

* * *

Patton awakens tied to a chair in a dark room. He tries to scream, but his mouth is stuffed with a rag. Patton hears a laugh come from behind him.  
“Now, now, Patton. Save your screams for later.”  
Patton feels something metal caress his face.  
“Look at all those freckles. It would be a shame if I stabbed them out.”  
Patton’s eyes widen and he tries to wiggle out of his constraints. The man turns on the lights and takes the rag out of Patton’s mouth.  
“Time for the fun to begin!”  
“W-why would you do this?”  
The man cocks his head to the side.  
“Because you hurt the one I hold dear to me.”  
Patton shakes his head and tears drip down his face.  
“I never hurt anyone.”  
“Do you not recognize me?”  
Patton takes a closer look at the man's features. Now that he thought about it, the man looked a lot like-  
A knife pierces Patton’s flesh. He screams.  
“That was fast,” the man remarks, examining the knife.  
The man stabs more holes into Patton’s face, watching with a sickeningly happy look as blood streamed down Patton’s face. Patton was hoarse from screaming when the man finally took a step back.  
“How does it feel Patton? How does it feel to be in so much pain that you want to die?”  
Patton lets out a whimper. The man cackles.  
“I won’t let you die just yet, though. You’re religious, right Pat?”(A/N: Foreshadowing)  
Screams echoed throughout the room for hours until Patton died of blood loss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The phrase is curiosity killed the cat for a reason.

Logan has always thought of himself as a logical person. So when a mysterious man shows up at his workplace, he didn’t leave with him. Logan simply invited him into his office. 

“I have a proposition for you. Come with me and you’ll find out where Roman has been going these past few weeks.”

Logan studied the man in front of him. The man didn’t seem like a threat and he looked familiar. Logan gave a sharp nod, for even though he was as logical as can be, curiosity was his great sin. The man smiled.

“Let's go.”

* * *

Logan wakes up in a dimly lit room, with the corpse of Patton crucified in front of him. He screams, for not only is Patton crucified, but he also has a bunch of holes on his face. The man steps out from behind Patton's body and smiles at Logan.

"He looks beautiful, doesn't he?"

Logan chokes out a sob. He wishes he would've just stayed in the safety of his office, blissfully ignorant of the horrors that hung before him. The man touches Patton's scarred face with a tender touch one could have mistaken for love. 

"It took but a few minutes until he broke. I wonder how long it will take you."

Logan feels a chill run down his spine. The man walks leisurely toward Logan while pulling a forceps out of his pocket. He grabs Logan's chin and jerks his head up.

"You always had a pretty smile. It will be my pleasure to ruin it."

Logan clamps his mouth shut, unwilling to let the man take his teeth out. The man just laughs and pinches Logan's nose shut. After a minute of no air, Logan reluctantly opens his mouth. The man pushes the forceps into Logan's mouth and pulls out one tooth. Logan screams from the pain as blood flows out of his mouth.

"One down, thirty-two to go."

The man pulls Logan's teeth out one by one until Logan's mouth is just a bloody mess. When he finally stops, Logan sits back in his chair, tears flowing fast and hot down his cheeks. 

"You look much less stuck up when your traumatized, Logan."

Logan couldn't even bring himself to form a response. What kind of person just pulls someone else's teeth out and starts talking as if nothing is wrong?

The man throws his head back and laughs.

"What? The Microsoft nerd can't form a response?"

Logan shudders at the nickname.

"Well, enough chit chat. If I don't kill you soon, I won't be able to get Roman!"

Logan has never thought of himself as a religious man. But at that moment, he prayed to whatever god there might be, for Roman to be spared from this hell.


End file.
